Tommy Else
'''Tommy Else is an American personal trainer, bodybuilder and retired professional wrestler known for his work in the independent promotion RESISTANCE Pro where he became a one-time Resistance Pro Tag Team Champion with Brady Pierce. Professional wrestling career Resistance Pro Wrestling (2013-2015) St. Vaughn debuted for Resistance Pro on January 18, 2013 a RPW Stay Hungry. He teamed with GQ in a tag match won by Chris Hall & Jesse Corgan. On February 24 at RPW Among The Living, St. Vaughn teamed with Ashton Vuitton & Chris Hall in a six-man tag match won by Ruff Crossing, John Skyler & DaCobra. On March 29 at RPW Mane Attraction, St. Vaughn wrestled in a Battle Royal for the RPW Heavyweight Title No. 1 Contendership won by Jocephus Brody. On May 24 at RPW Lights Out, St. Vaughn teamed with Ashton Vuitton to defeat Chris Castro and Matt Knicks. On September 7 at RPW Alive, St. Vaughn joined Ashton Vuitton, Remi Wilkins & Trevor Court in an eight-man tag team won by Matt Knicks, Chris Castro, Coach Joe & X-Pac. While in Resistance Pro, St. Vaughn joined a stable/tag team known as Body Magic, led by Ashton Vuitton. As a member of this group, Pierce often wrestled with Brady Pierce as a tag team and as enforcers to Ashton Vuitton. They were accompanied by Ray Lyn. Returning to action the following year in 2014, St. Vaughn wrestled at RPW Vulgar Display of Power on January 17. He teamed with Ashton Vuitton & Brady Pierce in a six-man tag match defeating Mad Man Pondo, Tommy Dreamer & Raven. Seven months later on August 24 at RPW The Real Thing, St. Vaughn & Brady Pierce wrestled a Four-Way Elimination tag team No. 1 Contendership match for the RPW Tag Team Championship. It was won by the team of Mad Man Pondo & Jay Bradley. On September 26 at RPW Practice what you Preach, Brady Pierce & St. Vaughn won a Four-Way match to win the RPW Tag Team Championship against opposing teams Acid Jaz & Willie Richardson,Hardcore Harry & BD Smooth, Mad Man Pondo & Scotty Young. On October 11 at RPW Spreading the Disease, St. Vaughn & Brady Pierce retain the titles in a three-way match against Acid Jaz & Marshe Rockett, Chris Hall & Remi Wilkins. On November 7, St. Vaughn wrestled his last RPW match on a winning note, retaining the tag team titles with Brady Pierce at RPW ...and Justice for All, against Acid Jaz & Willie Richardson. On January 17, 2015 at RPW Animals, St. Vaughn and Brady Pierce retained their tag team titles by disqualification, losing to their challengers Christopher & Remi Wilkins. Pierce and St. Vaughn later lost their titles on May 9 at RPW Delirium, against the team of Mad Man Pondo & Shane Mercer. Since May 9, 2015, Vaughn has not wrestled in any further matches. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*''"The Mic Drop"'' (Falling Fist) *'Managers and valets' :*Ray Lyn *'Teams and stables' :*Body Magic with Ashton Vuitton, Brady Pierce and Ray Lyn Championships and accomplishments *'RESISTANCE Pro' :*Resistance Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) (with Brady Pierce) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile at Resistance Pro *Eric St.Vaughn.Blog Spot.com Category:2013 debuts Category:2015 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Resistance Pro current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers